


A friends with benefits thing

by huvudrollen



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huvudrollen/pseuds/huvudrollen
Summary: Jensen tells Misha something that has been on his mind a long time





	

Jensen Ross Ackles hd no idea how he had ended up high as a kite in his coworker Mishas apartment with said coworker giggling hysterically at some fun joke he had made at a convention 5 years ago. He think it had something with Jared being out of town for two weeks to film that gilmore girls thing and it being him and Misha all alone. Not that he had any problems with that but he were just very very attracted to Misha. They had this friends with benefits thing going on and it had been going on ever since season 5 when Jensen found himself falling into bed with Misha and having the best sex of his life. The guy were just very damn attractive with those pink lips and that god damn sex hair, and oh god those eyes. They took your fucking breath away! Jensen looked over at his attractive hot as fuck sex god coworker. 

”What are you watching ?” he asked and sat up.

Misha looked at him and smiled 

”Our panel from jibcon last year” 

Ahh yes jibcon. It were something special with that convention. He always ended up getting drunk out of his mind with Misha and having mind blowing sex but that was just a bonus. 

”Do you think the thing we have had going the last 6 or so years is weird ?” Jensen asks. 

Misha pauses the video and looks at him confused before flopping down next to him on the floor 

”No do you ?” 

Jensen swallows nervously and licks his lips 

”I mean, we've had this friends with benefits thing going for a long time and i mean…. isn't that weird ?” 

Misha looked even more confused 

”Do you think we should try dating instead of this being friends and occasionally falling into bed with each other cause i think we would make a damn cute couple and the fans don't really need to know about it cause we are kind of c-list celebrities and….” 

”Jensen calm down” Misha smiles ”Take one deep breath” 

Their eyes meet and Jensen feels a bit calmer 

”Of course i want to date you Jensen, I'm crazy about you” 

”Y-you are ?” Jensen asked and smiles and put his hand on Mishas cheek 

”I love you Jensen” 

Jensen smiled so hard that his face hurt 

”And i love you”


End file.
